


Magic tricks sans the magic

by righteouscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'll just throw it on my ever growing pile of fics to do, Maybe one day I will turn this into a proper fic, Oh god i haven't thought of a title yet, Science, Tumblr Prompt, don't judge me i just finished this semester, i don't want to study anymore, like briefly mentioned because i can not be bothered getting out my chem textbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteouscharlie/pseuds/righteouscharlie
Summary: You have just begun your fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  You are surprised to have made it this far, after all, you aren’t even a wizard, just really good at special effects. -http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/ I don't know where this exact prompt is but it is there somewhere.





	

I hefted my large suitcase up and into the hallway of the Hogwarts Express.  I felt a large grin split my face, even as my shoulders groaned in protest.  The wheels of the leather trunk squeaked dangerously.  I ignored the sound and made my way down the corridor, searching for an empty compartment.

I had considered asking my parents for a suitcase charmed to be near weightless but had decided the cost of being questioned was too high.  The suitcase was, after all, not exactly old nor was it cheap.  I’d only purchased it two years ago and it was charmed to be spacious enough to fit… well… enough junk to fill up a large shed.  As it happens that was pretty much what I’d put in it.

Finding an empty compartment I slid the door open and heaved my luggage inside, shoving it under the seat by throwing the entirety of my weight against it.  Then I fell into a heap on one of the compartments seats.

“Oh dear god…”  I moaned, wiggling my backpack from my shoulders.  I laid it across my stomach and opened the zipper.

My large off white chemistry book slid out and hit me in the face, falling onto the floor in a pile.

“Son of a biscuit!”  I growled, throwing the backpack onto the floor with one hand and holding my face with the other.

I couldn’t stay moaning for long though, I needed to finish reading my textbook before the train arrived at Hogwarts.  So I grabbed the thick book and heaved it up onto my stomach, wiping the tears from my eyes and started reading.

Most students found it odd, opening the compartment door to see a thirteen-year-old laying across one of the seats, reading a muggle book.  First years, in particular, seemed the most perplexed.  The older students probably figured I was a Ravenclaw student.  They were known to study some muggle subjects out of curiosity.  They’d be incorrect in that assumption but I couldn’t fault them for it.

It wasn’t like I told people why I was so interested in muggle science, not even my closest friends knew.  It was just the kind of secret one wanted to keep to themselves.  Embarrassing and the sort of thing that could have a lot of consequences if learned of.  Though I wasn’t sure what consequences there could be exactly.  Had anyone ever caught a muggle attending a wizarding school before?  Probably not, such an occurrence would be mentioned in some history book.

My eyes shifted away from the words in my textbook and up onto the carriage roof.  Would they expel me if they found out?  Yes.  No doubt about it.  I did have to cheat on every single exam, save the History of Magic ones.  Though I liked to think of my actions as improvising.  It’s not my fault no one had ever thought to check whether a floating feather was caused by some well-hidden fishing line, or that the teachers were not familiar with the misdirection tactics muggle magicians use.

Besides, who’s to say my brand of magic wasn’t just as good as anyone else's?  It took a lot of talent to pass any of my exams without an ounce of standard magic.  My potions were just as effective as my classmates.  My hexes as well.  Seriously, if you have good enough aim and the right chemicals at your disposal any hex can be replicated.

The carriage door slid open and two red-headed boys slid into the compartment.

“Hey Andy.”  They said in unison.  They both glanced at the textbook in my hands, identical grins spreading across their faces.

“Anything in there…”

“… that could make our dungbombs smellier?”

I hummed in mock thought, sitting upright and sliding my right hand between the pages I was up to.

“Perhaps…  I read about some interesting organic compounds that are used for flavouring.  Some were described as… less than pleasant.”  I grinned at the two, opening the book up around the area I knew organic chemistry was covered.

The Weasley twins shifted to either side of me, eagerly looking for the compounds I spoke of.  A bubble of happiness appeared in my stomach.  They didn’t care that I was unusually interested in muggle sciences.  They appreciated the help I could offer to them.

And that’s why I had decided to keep going to Hogwarts, despite how hard I had to work to pass my exams.  Because I wanted the wizarding world to have access to muggle magic’s as well as their own sort.  Because the two shouldn’t necessarily be separated, they could work hand in hand.

A fact proven by the pranks the twins and I developed. 


End file.
